Forever in your hands
by Cassy Lily Potter
Summary: Seth always said he'd never fall in love. He never wanted to Imprint on anyone. He saw what it did to his wolf brothers, and the hurt it cause his sister. There are things you can't control, what happens when it happens?


Seth Clearwater walked into the Cullen's house. He walked through it looking for where Bella was with Renesmee. When he found them in the living room he walked into it, seeing some of Bella's friends were there too. He waved as Bella looked up, waving him in. He smiled and walked over to Renesmee.

"Hey Ness!" He smiled standing in front of her.

"Sethie!" She cheered hugging him.

"Hi Seth," Bella spoke up smiling.

"Hey Bella," He smiled, still hugging Ness.

"This is Angela," She pointed to a tall girl, her hair was a light brown color with streaks of honey. Her brown eyes looked at Seth and smiled.

"Hello," She spoke softly. He nodded at her.

"And this is Jessica."

"Hi!" said a shorter girl, her hair was curly and a dark brown, her blue eyes met his and he smiled.

A pair of green eyes met his, as he turned to her a strand of her cornsilk short blonde hair fell in front of her face. He froze in place as she spoke, in a somewhat stuck up tone. "I'm Lauren," She smiled a little. He looked at her and smiled," It's nice to meet you, all of you."

Seth spent the rest of the day there, talking with everyone and playing with Ness. When he left he drove his truck back to the reservation where he lived with his mom. He thought about Lauren the whole way home. When he got there he walked inside, seeing Charlie with his mom in the living room, ignoring them he walked outside the back, headed into the woods. Once he got deep enough he tied his clothes to his leg and phased quickly into wolf form.

As he ran into the woods in wolf form, he started to hear thoughts in his head. It was Leah, she thought she was alone and the reminder of Sam Uley ran through both of their heads. Seth started to think to himself, forgetting his sister would be there.

"_I never want to be in love. Nor do I want to deal with the Imprinting thing." He sighed. _

"_Seth?" Leah's voice rang._

"_Yes LeeLee, it's me." He sighed. His thoughts changed to Lauren. The beauty of her, the touch from when she hugged him before leaving Bella's. He felt like doing anything for her, he wanted to see her again, spend time with her, give her anything she wanted. _

"_Seth?" _

_He stopped for just a moment, "Yes Lee?" _

"_I.. Who's Lauren?"_

" _One of Bella's friends, why?"_

" _Your thinking of her." _

"_I am.." _

"_Seth.. I can't know for sure.. But-" Leah was then cut off by another voice. _

"_Seth. You Imprinted." _

"_Jake?" Seth and Leah thought at the same time. _

"_Yes. Seth, I've been here for a while, I've heard your thoughts just like Leah. It sounds like how I felt for Ness." _

"_No.. I don't want this.. I didn't.. I..I.." Being in denial, Seth ran off. _

He headed back to where he phased and phased back into human form, getting dressed quickly. He walked back to the house and walked inside. Ignoring his mom again he walked back to his room, closing the door and laying on his bed.

The next day Seth woke up to Leah pounding on his door. "SETH!" The pounding got louder.

He opened the door and responded groggily, "What Lee?"

"Get ready! Were going to eat with mom and Charlie," She shook her head, knowing he forgot.

He shook his head, "Give me a minute." He then shut his door in front of her.

A few minutes later he walked out of his room, dressed in some clean clothes. He walked outside with his sister, climbing into his mom's older car, glad that Charlie didn't offer to take them in his Forks cop car. He sat in the backseat behind his mom, he reached into the back of the seat his mom sat it and pulled out his Nintendo Dslite, turning it on and started playing on it while they drove into Forks.

As they entered Fork, Seth looked up from the game, watching as they drove to the diner. When his mom parked he got out and waited for Leah to come around from the other side. They walked in behind their mom and Charlie, following them to a table. As they walked in, he looked around, spotting her waiting at a table. He turned away, trying to push the thoughts from his mind. He sat down, siding into the booth, sitting by the window so that Leah could sit on the outside. As they talked some, looking at the menus, the waitress came over.

"Hi, I'm Lauren and I'll be your waitress today," She smiled.

Seth looked up and his eyes locked with hers, " Hi."

She smiled, "What can I start you guys off with to drink?"

Leah nudged Seth trying to get his attention, " I'll have a coke."

"The same for me," Seth replied, looking at his sister.

"We will have sweet tea," Charlie spoke for their mom.

She smiled and walked away. After bringing them their drink she took their orders, then brought them their food when it was done. They all sat there, talking and eating, enjoying a nice time together, something that has rarely happened lately with everyone being so busy. When they were done, Charlie walked up to pay the cashier. As Seth followed Leah, Lauren grabbed his arm lightly, pulling him back.

"Hi," She smiled.

"Hi," He looked at her trying not to think about her.

"Here," she handed him one of her receipts.

He looked at it, "What is this?"

" My number, call me sometime," She smiled then kissed his cheek.

He turned around, noticing Leah watching him. Trying not to smile or turn red, he stuffed the paper in his pocket then walked over to his sister, following her outside and climbing back into the car.


End file.
